It came from the stars
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Written for Ninetalesuk. Chicko and her mate Ashley are your typical couple but when a meteor strikes outside their town it spells trouble for them and several of their friends. Warning contains anthro Pokemon and mind control.


AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_

* * *

_

_It came from the stars_

By Furycutter for Ninetalesuk

Space, an inhospitable void in which nothing can live however it is the thing that connects all worlds as well as all the other things that exist within it, comets black holes nebulas etc. It is unknown just how many planets exist, if space is truly infinite then the number of worlds is also infinite, and there are all kinds ranging from orbs of rock to giants made of gas and everything in between and although not all of them can support life there are those that can and all sorts of life forms exist within the universe.

One such world exists in a faraway galaxy and its inhabitants go about their lives unaware that something was about to disrupt the lives for several of them.

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, the sky was cloudless and a light breeze was blowing in from the south. Chiko, a shiny green Espeon, was making her way out of collage fresh from another day of lectures. she'd just exited the campus grounds when she felt an arm wrap itself around her and a voice whispered 'Hey there hon' in her ear.

Had it been anyone else Chiko would have used her psychic powers to knock whoever it was into the nearest wall however this one was a special case, looking over she saw the grinning face of her mate Ashley, a Mightyena. Ashley leaned forward and planted her lips on top of Chiko's, her typical greeting amongst her friends however she always put more passion into her kisses with Chiko.

The mates headed towards the park, they felt no rush to head home straight away as they just wanted to enjoy one another as long as they could. Ashley talked the whole way, not that Chiko minded when it was the dark type…anyone else, telling her companion about her day as well as what was brought up in class and other assorted topics.

The pair had been walking for a few minutes when something or rather someone jumped onto Ashley's back and covered her eyes with their hands, the momentum of this act caused Ashley to fall to the ground.

"Guess who?" said a playful sounding voice.

Letting out a small growl of annoyance Ashley managed to pry the hands off her eyes and looking over saw a brown and white face with burning flames sprouting from the top their head and a big shit eating grin spread across their face. "Indra."

Indra, a 16 year old Infernape who was clad in a skinny t-shirt with flame symbol along with torn jeans and a worn denim coat and black fingerless gloves on her hands, smirked at Ashley who attempted to hit her with a Dark Pulse but was able to gracefully leapt out of the way. She then gave Ashely an akanbe (pulling down the bottom of one eye while you stick out your tongue). Annoyed Ashley launched another Dark Pulse at Indra who kept dodging them.

From her position Chicko watched the pair's interplay and shook her head, then sensing a presence she looked over and saw a Lucario dressed in a black shirt and pants with a dark blue jacket thrown over the top as well as a kendo stick at his side leaning against a nearby tree. "Riley."

The Lucario opened eyes and looked over at Chiko and gave her a nod, the fighting/metal type was a guy of few words but all in all he was a pretty decent guy. She'd know him since she was young and was possibly one of her closet's friends; he had even tried to get her into kendo however it hadn't been her cup of tea.

It was also through Riley that she knew Indra back when she was just a Chimchar and she was an Eevee and Riley was a Riolu. Even now Indra was a hot headed individual who was prone to getting into trouble but still she was a playful soul. She knew it was no secret that Indra looked up to her almost in a big sister role when she was young and, even though she would never say it out loud, it felt kinda good that someone looked up to her as a role model.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how you been?" Chicko asked.

"Fine, been working on my kendo mostly." Riley replied, "You?"

"Oh the usual." Chicko told him in a so-so way.

Whilst they were talking both Ashely and Indra had finished and bounded over to where Riley and Chicko were. Indra jumped up on to Riley and wrapped her arms around him whilst he gave off an air of indifference. A small smile spread across Chicko's face whilst Ashely began bawling with laughter.

Another thing about Indra was that it was clear as crystal that the fire type had feelings for the aura user although she would claim that they were just good friends. And as for Riley, it wasn't clear.

* * *

Whilst this was going on high above the planet's atmosphere something towards it was moving at high speed, it passed through the atmosphere and headed towards the surface of the planet.

* * *

Back with the group Ashley and Indra were having a playful argument when Chicko felt something strange; she couldn't be sure but it felt like some kind of presence. One that was dark and sinister and seemed to be getting stronger by the second.

"You feel it too, don't you?" looking over Chicko saw Riley looking at the sky.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I hate it when the two of you go all mystical and stuff. It annoys me off when you two start talking about stuff I don't understand." Indra added.

"Then you must be annoyed by just about everything then." Ashely said in a playful tone. Indra responded to this by punching Ashely in the arm.

"Knock it off you two." Chicko told the pair before turning her gaze towards the afternoon sky. Both pouting both Ashley and Indra both looked upwards trying to figure out what Chicko and Riley had been talking about.

Scanning the sky something off in distance caught Riley's eye, it was barely a small speck of light however it seemed to grow brighter. _'What the…'_

Whatever it was growing both brighter and larger after a few seconds was large enough to begin making out what it was, and it appeared to be a meteor. The space rock descended further and struck a mountain that lay five miles outside of town.

Chiko began to feel strange; she felt a strange pressure was bearing down on her. A great force that seemed to want to swallow her whole.

"Chicko honey, are you alright?" Ashely asked her mate, "You're looking a little pale."

Chicko shook her head as his trying to banish of what she had felt a few seconds ago, _'What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up?'_ "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm feeling a little burned out."

Ashely stared at her mate, she didn't buy her story but decided not to push the issue, "Ok then, let's go home then."

"We should go to;" Indra announced, "We need to pick the sprog up from kindergarten."

Riley shot Chicko another look before the party went their separate ways, he walking off with Indra to get her brother and Chicko with Ashely to the house they both shared.

* * *

Miles away in the crater left by the meteor something was stirring. A pair of eyes slowly opened, at first everything was blurry but soon everything came into focus. He found himself in some sort of cave and from out of the rock protruded strange looking crystal formations which seemed to be giving off a faint green glow.

He suddenly felt a rush of energy running through his body, it burned at first but forced himself and worked through the. As he did he could feel his powers increase, it was an incredible feeling. This strength, this power, it was almost intoxicating.

Using his enhanced powers he reached out to scan the local life forms in the area, doing so he found a large gathering south of his location. Some sort of settlement no doubt. It was then he sensed something, it stood out from the others as it seemed to posse a level of power, whilst did not rival his own, that caught his interest.

* * *

Later that evening Chicko had finally decided to call it a night and gone to bed after. However she decided to send Ashely to her own room, this wasn't because she didn't love her mate far from it, she did it because she couldn't help but get some pleasure out of the pouting look that Ashely would put on when she was denied. That and there were times she liked having the bed to herself.

Chicko lay in bed, cold sweat poured from her brow as she tossing turned and mumbled as she slumbered. In her dream she found herself in a cavernous area with crystals that gave off an ominous green glow. As well as that the strange presence she had felt earlier was back only it was a lot stronger. She couldn't explain why but something seemed to be drawing her deeper into the cave, it was as if her body was moving on its own no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't obey her.

Although unsure of how long she'd been walking for eventually she came to the end of the cavern and floating above the ground was a strange looking figure with glowing eyes and tentacle like arms, _'Wha… what is that?'_

Just then the creatures eyes fixed upon her and gave off an ominous purple glowed and Chicko felt her whole body turn cold, the look in the figures eyes filled her with dread, she wanted to look away but again her body wasn't listening to her no matter how hard she struggled. The glow grew brighter and with it the atmosphere around her grew colder and colder all the time, it was all too much for Chicko let out and she let out a scream.

Back in the real world Chicko shot straight up as her eyes burst opened. Panting heavily she looked about and found she was still in her room. Just then her door opened and Ashley burst into the room, "Chicko hun, are you ok? You're shaking."

Chicko looked down at her paws and discovered that her mate was correct, Ashley then sat down beside her and wrapped her around and began whispering comforting words to her. knowing this made Chicko feel better.

This feeling however was quickly squashed as suddenly the wall facing the street was ripped away.

"What the hell…" Chicko cried as Ashely tightened her grip on her. Amongst the debris Chicko saw something was amongst it, it was then she recognised it not just as the one from her dream but also its identity, _'No way, I've only ever seen this thing in a text book. It's a…Deoxys.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in an apartment building not too far away Riley in his was seated crossed legged in his room whilst Indra, who also lived in the same complex, had gone to the kitchen in order to raid his fridge for some snacks so he'd taken the opportunity to meditate.

His breathing slow and easy he projected his aura outwards allowing it to mingle with the others around him allowing him to read them, it was then he felt something, the same thing he'd sensed earlier and he didn't like it.

Just as he was coming out of his meditive state the door opened and Indra entered munching away from a large packet of chips. Having know Riley as long as she had she instantly knew that something was bothering him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Riley got to his feet, "Trouble."

* * *

The legendary Pokémon glided closer and the pair saw that unlike all the pictures they had seen this was one was black. Deoxys's eyes glowed and its tentacle arms launched forward and grabbed a hold of Ashley.

"Hey let go of me." The dark type yelled. Deoxys didn't even seem to heed her as he then threw her into a wall before creating an electrical field between his arms and fired a Zap Cannon at her.

"Ashley!!!" Chicko cried out, she tried to go over to her mates side however Deoxys teleported before her to block her way.

"You bastard," she growled. She then fired a black and purple ball at the spacial entity, "Shadow Ball…"

The orb struck Deoxys which knocked him back slightly, Chicko's tail then began glowing and she charged towards him, "Iron Tail…"

She leapt into the air and twisted so she could hit Deoxys with her tail, whist she was in mid-air Deoxys's body changed shape becoming bulkier his head almost merging with his body. Chicko's tail slammed against Deoxys who didn't even seemed fazed by it which caught Chicko by surprise.

Using his prey's moment of confusion Deoxys changed back to his attack form and charged up his signature attack, Psycho Boost a glowing sphere of multi-coloured energy, within its tentacles and fires it at Chicko sending her crashing to the ground.

Deoxys glided over towards her prey just then something struck him in the back. Looking round he saw Ashely barely standing up and panting heavily. The female Mightyena then fired off a beam of purple circles from her mouth, "Dark Pulse…"

Deoxys quickly teleported out of the way before the attack connect and reappeared in front of Ashley, its whole body glowing with power and smashed her with Super Power.

That done Deoxys floated back over to where Chicko was lying and grabbed a hold of her with his tentacles. Chicko groaned as she was lifted into the air and blinking she found herself inches away from his face. She began squirming hoping to break his grip however her efforts were futile.

Deoxys's eyes began glowing purple and began channelling its powers through its tentacle like arms into her body whist at the same time created a humming sound. Chicko tried to fight against her captor however the combination of the soothing sound of the vibrations it was making along the feel of the energy that was passing through her sapped away her resistance. And soon her whole world was the glowing eyes of Deoxys and the vibrations it was making. Slowly her eyes slid close and she drifted into a deep trance.

Satisfied Deoxy's placed Chicko back on the ground and unwound his tentacles from her body, just then Chicko's eyes opened and they were also glowing purple.

"Chi…Chicko!!!" hearing a voice Deoxys looked round and saw Ashley was back on her feet. "Chi…Chicko, what have you done to her?"

Deoxys's answer was another Zap Cannon which caused Ashely to slam into the wall and slide down it in a daze.

Ashley groaned in pain as she opened one of her watering eyes and through her blurred vision she saw Chicko walking almost mechanically towards her with Deoxys floating on behind. Deoxys then grabbed a hold of her with one set of his tentacles and pinned her against the wall whilst the other pair wrapped themselves around Chicko's waist.

"Chi, wha…" Ashely was then cut off as Chicko then crushed her lips against hers and began using her paws to massage her mate's body whilst Deoxys began humming again. Soon the combinations of her mates machinations and the sounds sapped away all Ashely's resentence and she succumbed to Deoxys's power falling into a deep trance.

Satisfied with his work Deoxys wrapped his tentacle like arms around his two new minions and aimed another Psycho Boost at the roof blasting through it causing bits of debris to fall whilst Deoxys created a psychic bubble around himself, wrapped his tentacles around his new slaves and took off towards the sky.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Indra and Riley to run across town (cos public transportation in their town was a joke, seriously $3.00 to ride the bus) when they came across a large group of people gathered in front of a house.

"Whoa, wonder what's going on?" Indra wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I sense traces of that strange aura I felt." Riley told his companion.

Indra stared at him, "Wait a sec does this place seem familiar to you?"

"I am sensing a pair of familiar aura, but they're being smothered by the alien one." Riley replied.

"Um, I can't shake the feeling we've been here before." Indra muttered, "Come on, let's check it out."

The pair then pushed their way through the crown who were standing behind a barrier. In front of it were several police Growlith as well as an Arcanine who the others referred to as Captain Fang, who just happened to be the brother of Blaise.

"Alright so what do you have to report?" the captain barked.

"Well sir we've discovered sever amounts of damage on the second floor of the interior." One of his subordinates reported.

"Any idea of what could have caused this?" Fang asked.

"No clues at this time captain." A second said.

"Captain!" a third yelled, "We have a situation, two members of the pubic tried to break through the barrier, one of them is claiming to a relation of one of the victims."

Fang regarded his underling with a stare, "Bring them here."

The Growlith saluted and walked off, a minute later he and another returned escorting two people both who Riley and Indra recognized, Lumi Eon and Vulko Psion. _'Oh please no!'_ Indra bit her.

"Where's my sister, what's happened to her and Ashley?" Lumi cried out to Fang.

"Calm down Lum, I'm sure their doing all they can." Vulko told him mate.

"Hey that's Lumi." Indra said to herself, "But if she's here that could only mean…oh no!"

In the blink of an eye Indra leapt over the barrier and began running towards where Lumi and Vulko where, "Indra, wait." Riley yelled however she didn't even seem to hear him, "Damnit."

"Lumi, Lumi!" the sound of her name being called Lumi and the others saw Indra running towards them.

"Somebody stop her." Fang ordered and several of his underlings went to tackle the Infernape.

"Wait, we know her." Vulko told the captain.

"Even if that's true she's the trespassing on a crime scene." Fang retorted, he then barked an order to the others, "Arrest her."

Two of the Growlith made to grab hold of Indra when they were repelled by an invisible force and standing before the fire/fighting type was Riley, his eyes emitting a soft glow.

"Riley." Vulko said sounding relived.

"What happened here?" Riley asked.

"We don't know, Lumi and I were watching at home watch a movie when Lum said was getting this strange feeling, like something bad was happening to Chicko. Next thing I know she's dragging me over here and we all these cops outside the house." Vulko replied.

Narrowing his eyes Riley walked past the party and towards the house. "Hey that's a crime scene get away from there." Fang ordered.

He was about to grab a hold of Riley's collar when Indra leaped onto his back and grabbed a hold of the officers arms, "Hey give the guy a chance to do his thing willya."

Riley stopped a few steps away from the front door and closed his eyes before he held out his arms, a technique he'd discovered that helped his in reading aura. His body then began giving off a faint blue glow as he began trying to tap into the energies around him.

"What is he doing?" Fang snapped as he finally was able to shake Indra off.

"He's reading aura." Lumi explained.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Aura, it's a kind of energy that's given off by all living beings." Lumi replied, "Riley comes from a race that can both sense and manipulate those energies. Right now I think he's trying to trace the aura's of my sister and her mate."

"What a bunch of nonsense." Fang growled.

Riley meanwhile was doing his best to block out the noise of everyone around him and concentrate on picking out the auras of Chicko and Ashley. After a few seconds he was able to sense them along with the alien presence as well, picking up their precise location would be difficult given all the other aura's in the area which were making it difficult for him. Instead he would have to try and pick up what way they were headed when they left the house, follow it and try and pick it up again.

"I think I've found which direction they were headed." Riley told the others, he looked round and his eyes feel upon the mountain, "There, where that meteor struck."

Indra stared at the mountain, her hands balling into fists. Her target insight she dashed away from the others, back over the barrier through the crowds and into the night.

"Indra wait." Riley yelled however she didn't heed him, "Damnit."

Reaching into his pocket he took out his keys and threw them to Vulko, "Can you two head back to my place, Indra's brother is there. Can you two watch him until we get back?"

"Yeah, sure?" Vulko, "But what about you?"

"I'm gonna try and make sure Indra doesn't get in over her head." Riley replied.

"Riley, what about my sister and Ashley? Lumi asked, looking at the fighting/metal type with desperation in her eyes.

"I'll do all I can." Riley replied. He then took off after Indra.

Lumi watched after Riley as he took off, Vulko then put his paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I know he and Indra will get them back."

"How can you be so sure?" Lumi asked, "How can we just stand here and let them go off by themselves?"

"Sometimes you just gotta have faith." Vulko replied, he then turned his focus onto Riley as he disappeared, _'Come on man, don't make a liar out of me.'_

* * *

It took some time but Riley was finally able to catch up to Indra, the Infernape had made her way across town via the use of her seemingly inhuman gymnastic ability to swing from street lights, balance on phone wires and leap from moving vehicles. Now she was out of city limits and into the open country that surrounded the south side. Indra currently was trekking along the trails that led to the mountain.

"Y'know you're a hard one to keep up with." A familiar voice caught her attention and looking round saw Riley was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Riley." She said in a surprised tone, "Sorry, guess I should have waited."

Riley said nothing, he pushed himself off the tree and walked a few steps passed her, he then stuck his hand out closed his eyes and began glowing again. After a few seconds he opened them again, "They're close."

"So they are here." Indra commented, "Any idea on what it was that took Chicko and Ashley?"

"No." Riley replied.

"We're in way over our heads aren't we?" Indra asked.

"Probably." Riley said simply.

The two of them headed along the trail towards the mountain, neither of them saying anything to one another but then again they didn't really need to say anything. They were about to face some unknown hostile that had kidnapped two of their friends and made off without being spotted and from the damage it had wrought it was clearly very powerful.

* * *

Not far away Deoxys was hovering between two of the crystals that lined the cave walls soaking in the radiation that augment its own powers.

Nearby both Chicko and Ashley were standing off to the side, both of them as stiff as a board with a blank look on their faces and their eyes giving off a purple glow. Everything that they had been had been stripped away leaving them as emotionless empty shells that were awaiting orders from their master.

Deoxys meanwhile was allowing the radiation of the crystals to wash over him, with the boost they were giving him he stretched out with his mind to scan the area and sense the life force of every life form in the area. There were so many some of whom who stood out from the others and those who did would make nice additions to his forces.

It was then he senses locked into one of those life forces, one that was different from the others, one that was indeed very powerful and it was headed towards his location.

Opening his eyes Deoxys sent a message to his two slaves telling them to prepare for battle.

* * *

Riley and Indra approached the path that would take them up the mountain, at the base had been emergency and media vehicles not doubt there to corner off the area as well as cover the event. For some reason hardly anyone was around and that made Riley suspicious, however he couldn't wonder about it now. There were more important matters at hand.

Slipping passed the assortment of vehicles and over the barricade that blocked the area off and headed towards the trail that lead up the mountain and towards the crash site.

"Hey Riley, does this whole thing bother you?" Indra asked.

Riley didn't say anything, he focused his eyes on the further up the trail where the crater was located the feelings of unease returning to him.

The pair was soon forced to abandon the trail and began making their way up the steep and rough terrain as they continued up the mountain side. Riley decided to read the aura in the area again to see if they were getting close,

'Wha…I sense the aura's of something familiar, Chicko and Ashley maybe, but at the same time it's been mixed with that alien presence and its close.'

Soon the two of them were close to the area where the meteor had struck the mountain. "Alright, this is it." Indra commented.

She was about to enter the crater when Riley sensed something and immediately pulled her to the ground. Before the female Infernape could protest a ball of black and purple ball energy and a beam consisting of purple circles flew overhead.

"Wha…that was Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse." Indra commented, "But don't Chi and Ash know those moves?"

Riley didn't have a chance to answer her question as the sound of footsteps was head and from the crater emerged Chicko and Ashley; both had glowing purple eyes and had a cold look on their faces.

"You guys, I was so worried about you." Indra said as she got to her feet; however the two of them didn't say anything, "Guys?"

The two Pokégirls charged up their attacks and fired another Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse at them; Riley grabbed Indra and pulled her back to avoid the attacks.

"What the hell was that, why did they attack us?" Indra exclaimed.

"Their aura is all wrong, theirs is being suppressed by another and it's stronger and more malicious in its intent. Best guess something's controlling them." Riley told her, "Whatever it is I suspect its hiding out somewhere inside the mountain, we need to get past Chicko and Ashley."

"Are you sure?" Indra asked, she knew that following Riley's assumption would involve harming Chicko and Ashley and that was something that didn't sit right with her.

Riley, as if reading his companions thoughts, looked over at her, "I'm afraid there's no other way."

"Your right, I may not want to do it but we have no choice."

The two of them emerged from behind the rock; Riley fired an Aura Sphere at Ashley whilst Indra launched a flamethrower at Chicko.

Both the possessed pokegirl's managed to avoid the pair's attacks and quickly were back on the offensive and it took everything that Riley and Indra had just to avoid their assault.

'_What's going on, I don't remember either Ashley or Chicko being this powerful?'_ Riley thought, _'Whoever has control over them must also be boosting their powers.'_

"Riley, look out!!!" Riley was quickly snapped out of his musing by Indra, looking up he saw Chicko had leapt into the air and was now descending towards him with an Iron Tail.

The spikes on the backs of Riley's hands began to grow and formed into three white blades that the male Lucario used to block Chicko's attack, this caught the shiny Espeon off guard which Riley then used to grab a hold of Chicko's leg and pull her towards him before slamming an Aura Sphere into her chest. The attack sent Chicko flying backwards before slamming into the ground.

For a moment it seemed that their job might be a little easier however this was dashed as Chicko got shakily back to her feet. Riley frowned; despite the type disadvantage his aura sphere normally would have caused quite a lot of damage.

Indra looked over at her companion and saw his frustration. "Riley go," Indra told the male Lucario, "I'll handle these two."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about me; you go take care of the big bad." Indra replied. Just then a cocky grin then spread across her face, "Besides how hard could it be to take these two on at the same time."

Riley shook his head at this but didn't argue, knowing that her as he did so there was little point trying. Once her mind was made up there was little anyone could do to change it.

Indra's body suddenly began radiating heat and fired off a large bust of fiery energy at Chicko and Ashley, "Blast Burn…."

The force of the attack was powerful enough to send both Chicko and Ashley crashing to the ground. Seeing his opportunity Riley slipped past the two possessed Pokégirls and deeper into the large crater and into the caverns that the meteor had struck into.

Upon entering Riley was met with the sight of a large crystals sticking out of the rock that gave off a soft green glow, curious Riley approached the largest of the crystals and placed his paw on one them. As he did he felt a rush of energy through his body and it felt as though he were ablaze. With what felt as like a herculean effort Riley tore his paw away from the crystal and he collapsed to the floor panting heavily, as he did he closed his and tried to focus himself. As he did an overwhelming feeling spread through him, the aura of everything around him was so much clearer than normal so much so it was all Riley could do not to see stretch out with his own and read everything that was around him.

Getting to his feet Riley continued onwards through the tunnel till he found himself in a large cavern the same crystals sticking out of the walls. In the space's centre was a creature with black skin who was bathed in a purple glow. Riley instantly recognizing it as the alien presence he'd felt earlier only now it felt even more menacing.

Just then the creature's eyes opened and uncurled itself from the packed shape its body had been in revealing its form and Riley recognizing it instantly.

Deoxys and Riley stared at one another in silence for several minutes, each of them waiting to see what the other would do as well as get a sense of what the others first move would be. The standoff was swiftly ended by Deoxy's charging up its Zap Cannon and fired it Riley who dodged out of the way and charged at Deoxys with his Metal Claw.

* * *

Outside Indra was doing her best to take on both Ashley and Chicko whilst at the same time not get hit by their attacks.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap!' _Indra cursed as she dodged another barrage of Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball's.

Chicko moved in with another Iron Tail attack which struck Indra in the back knocking her to the ground; however Indra was able to capitalise on this by kicking Chicko in the stomach followed up by a Flamethrower. The attack knocked Chicko to the ground seemingly stunned.

Certain that Chicko had been taken care of Indra moved on to Ashley, the female Mightyena lashed out at Indra who skilfully dodged the attack.

As she did this she brought her hands together and an orb of light blue energy was formed, satisfied Indra then shot it at Ashley, "Focus Blast…"

The attack knocked Ashley backwards however Indra wasn't done as she followed this up with Close Combat, this sent a KO'd Ashley sprawling.

"Ashley, Ashley!" Indra yelled as she went to check on her friend, she then gave a few soft slaps on Ashley's cheek which resulted in her letting out a groan. Slowly Ashley's eyes opened revealing their normal colour.

"In…dra…wha…" Ashley groaned as she sat up, "Geez I'm sore, feels like I went 10 rounds with a Machamp." Indra laughed nervously at this.

"Wait where am I?" Ashley asked as Indra helped her up, "Where's Chi?"

"Don't worry, Riley will explain everything once her gets back." Indra told her.

Just then the sound of shifting stones caught the pair's attention and looking round saw Chicko getting up off the ground, the two of them saw that Chicko's eyes were still glowing purple.

"Ah crap." Indra groaned.

* * *

Back inside Deoxys and Riley were going at it. Riley charged at the space fearing psychic type using Extreme Speed however Deoxys shifted into its defence form and protected itself from Riley's attack before lashing out with Super Power that slammed him into the wall.

Grimacing Riley slid the wall, once he hit the charged up an Aura Sphere. At the same time Deoxys was preparing to use Psycho Boost, seizing his chance Riley lunged at Deoxys and slammed the Aura Sphere into the alien beings chest before it had a chance to shift into its defence form. The impact of Riley's attack caused an explosion that threw Deoxys into the wall.

'_What the…'_ the force of his attack had caught Riley by surprise, just then he remembered touching the crystals, _'Of course, that surge of energy that passed through my body, the crystal must being giving off some kind of radiation that has somehow enhanced my abilities and powers. It must be doing the same for Deoxys as well; I have to somehow get him out of this cave and away from them.'_

Just as Riley had this revelation Deoxys had recovered from the young Lucario's attack, its whole being burned with hatred for the fighting/metal types as it changed into its speed form and lunged at Riley who tried to strike him with another Aura Sphere however in this form Deoxys has too quick and struck Riley with multiple Super Power strikes.

Seeing that Riley was dazed Deoxys charge up its Psycho Boost and released the powerful burst of psychic energy at the male Lucario. His eyes watering and his body feeling like lead Riley saw the powerful psychic blast rushing towards him, just when it seemed he was finished Riley collapsed to the ground the orb of psychic energy passing over head and connected with the wall creating an explosion on of smoke and debris.

His vision blurry Riley struggled to get back to his feet however Deoxys fired another Zap Cannon attack, the orb of electrical power struck Riley and he fell back to the ground. Deoxys stared at the unmoving form of the fighting/metal type. Just then he felt something from outside, the connection of both his slaves had been severed. Leaving Riley's fallen form behind Deoxys floated towards the entrance of the cavern to investigate.

* * *

As with in the cavern a fierce battle was raging, both Indra and Ashley were doing their best to avoid Chicko's attacks.

'_This is getting out of hand,'_ Indra grimaced, _'I gotta find a way to get close enough to knock her out, I don't feel right about hurting Chi but it's the only way to free her.'_

"HeyAsh, we need a plan." Indra called out to Ashley.

"Don't you think I know that." Ashley replied as she evaded Chicko who tried to strike her with an Iron Tail, "Well miss genius what is?"

"I'm working on it." Indra shot back.

"Well work faster." Ashley said in an annoyed tone.

Just then the jewel on Chicko's head began glowing and from it a beam of psychic energy was fired from it, given little time to react Indra launched a Flamethrower to intercept it. The attack collided with Chicko's Psybeam, both attacks seemingly unable to overpower the other.

"Indra, hold on." Ashley cried out, "Dark Pulse…" The female Mightyenea launched her own attack which connected with Indra and Chicko's. The combined blast overpowered Chicko knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Both Indra and Ashley panted heavily. Just then a strange sensation washed over the pair, the air around them grew much heavier and became difficult to breath. From the entrance to the cavern emerged the form of Black Deoxys, its whole body giving off an aura of power.

"That's…that's the thing that attacked me a Chi back at the house." Ashley said, her voice shaking as the memories of her kidnapping came back to her.

Indra glared at the space faring Psychic type, anger surging through her, "You…you bastard."

The flame on Indra's head began to burn more ferociously, seeing this Ashley began to feel nervous, "Carful Indra, this thing is powerful."

Whether Indra heard Ashley's warning or not was lost as the fire money then charged towards Deoxys charging up another Focus Blast. Not even fazed Deoxys charged up its Psycho Boost. Both Indra and Deoxys launched their attacks at one another, the two spheres of energy collided with one another creating a large explosion that knocked Indra off her feet but all Deoxys did was shift to its defence form and withstood the blast.

Indra grunted in pain as she looked only to find Deoxys hovering above her. The extraterrestrial creature was about to strike with a Super Power attack, Indra braced herself for the blow but to her surprise it never came. Standing over her was Ashley who was blocking Deoxys's attack with her Iron Tail.

"Take this you bastard," Ashley growled, "Dark Pulse…." Ashley fired the beam of purple energy striking Deoxys in the chest knocking him backwards.

"Thanks Ash." Indra said as she got back to her feet.

"Thank me later when we've beaten this thing." Ashley replied.

"Like that will be difficult." Indra said cockily, she launched a Flamethrower at Deoxys who teleported out of the way only to reappear behind Ashley.

"Ashley, watch out…" Indra cried out, however it was too late. Deoxys fired a Zap Cannon attack which struck Ashley in the back knocking her unconscious.

"Ashley nooo!!!" Indra cried out as her friend hit the ground, the flame on her head began burning more fiercely. "Damn you."

Indra's body began radiating heat and fired off a large bust of fiery energy "Blast Burn…."

The attack blasted Deoxys, the force of it vaporising its right arm as well as a fair chuck of its side. Indra charged at the wounded Deoxys charging up another Focus Blast, seeing this Deoxys charged up another Psycho Boost and once again it clashed with Indra's Focus Blast causing another explosion that knocked Indra back.

Indra watched in horror as Deoxys's wound she'd inflicted with Blast Burn suddenly regenerated, the hole in its side filled in and its missing arm grew back, _'You've got to be kidding me, is there no way to keep this sucker down?'_

Deoxys observed Indra, whilst she may not have the psychic abilities of Chicko however he could tell that she was very powerful. Once he'd regained control over Chicko and Ashley he'd have three very powerful slaves.

Deoxys grabbed a hold of Indra with its tentacles and with Chicko and used his abilities to overpower Indra. Like Chicko before her Indra tried to fight against Deoxys but eventually Deoxys's combined assault of the vibrations it was making and feel of the energy that was passing through her body sapped away her resistance. Soon Indra scomed to Deoxys and her eyes slid close and she drifted into a deep trance.

Just as Deoxys placed Indra back on the ground Chicko was stirring, sitting up she saw Deoxys hovering not too far from where she lay, _'That…that's the thing that broke into my home and brainwashed me.'_

Anger surged through her veins as she got to her feet, _'Bastard, I'll make you pay.'_

As if sensing her presence, which he probably had, Deoxys looked round and saw Chicko just as she was trying to sit up. Its eyes then flashed and is if by some Indra rose up back to her feet, her yes then opened revealing them to be glowing purple which locked onto Chicko.

Chicko stared back in horror; although she'd never gotten into a fight with the fire type Chicko knoew Indra wasn't the type to go down easily despite having a type advantage.

Indra lunged at Chicko and lashed out at with her with various blows and kicks, Chicko was able to avoid most of Indra's strikes however not all them and she was knocked back down.

* * *

Back in the cavern Riley was beginning to stir, his whole body felt like it had been landed on by a Snorlax. After several failed attempts he managed to get back to his feet and looking around and found that Deoxys that gone.

His whole body stiff Riley made his way through the cavern back towards the opening back to the crater, with every step his body seemed to cry out in agony. As he continued Riley accidently placed a hand on one of the crystals and a surge of energy passed though Riley's body.

It took effort but Riley was able to wrench his hand off of the crystal and he instantly felt a change within him, whist his body didn't feel any less sore he felt stronger. Realizing that he'd need all the extra strength he could get, Riley placed his hands back on the crystal and did his best not to scream as his body absorbed the crystals power.

* * *

Back outside Chicko was doing their best to stay one step ahead of Indra's attacks. She was forced to act quickly as Indra launched another Flamethrower attack which she then countered with a Psybeam. The two attacks connected with one another, Chicko's mental power against Indra's fire power, and even under mind control Indra was pouring everything she had into her assault.

With Deoxy's power flowing through her Indra was eventually able to overpower Chicko, the fire pushed the psychic energy back and knocked Chicko to the ground. Realizing that she couldn't beat the fire type in a battle of physical strength Chicko decided she'd have to try and outsmart her instead.

Looking about at her surrounding s Chicko quickly began forming a strategy of how to overcome her opponent. Indra launched another Flamethrower at Chicko who used her psychic abilities to levitate two large rocks in front of her to intercept the attack.

Indra charged forward leaping over the rocks but found Chicko was gone, just then a powerful blast of psychic energy struck her in the back. Chicko, who'd used the two rocks as both a shield and a hiding spot, used this opportunity to strike with an Iron Tail which knocked Indra to the ground.

However before Chicko could even pause to catch her breath the hairs on the back of the female Espeon's neck began to stand on end giving her only seconds to drop to the floor before an orb of electrical energy flew over head, looking up Chicko saw Black Deoxys floating there, _'Crap, both Indra and Deoxys…'_

Deoxys began charging up another Zap Cannon when a ball greenish of light appeared and struck the space dwellers in the side knocking Deoxys away. Surprised both Chicko and Deoxys looked round and saw Rileys who was forming another orb of greenish light which when completed he fired at Deoxys, "Dragon Pulse…"

The orb transformed into a beam of energy that connected with the space dwellers torso forcing him backwards.

"Chicko are you alright?" Riley asked.

"I am now." Chicko replied. Just then a groaning was heard and the two of them saw that Ashley was beginning to stir. Just then Deoxys's eyes flashed sending a telepathic order to Indra who without hesitation dashed towards Ashley who was still too stunned to move.

Seeing this Riley quickly moved to intercept the fire monkey who launched a vicious Close Combat at him forcing him to block each one of her strikes with his Metal Claw.

"Indra…Indra, snap out of it." Riley said to her hoping she'd come out of her current state, the fire monkey launched a flamethrower at him which knocked him back.

She then began charging up a Focus Blast, seeing this Riley charged up an Aura Sphere. The two attacks collided with one another created a large burst of light which gave Riley enough time to grab Ashley and hurry over to Chicko.

"Ashley, is she ok?" Chicko asked as Riley the female Mightyena on the ground. Just then Ashley's dark eyes fluttered open.

"Chi…" Ashley said Chicko smiled as she helped her mate up.

"Ashley, how do you feel?" Riley asked, "Can you keep going?"

"I think so." Ashley replied as Chicko helped support her as she stood.

"I need you and Chicko to keep Indra occupied, I'll deal with Deoxys." Riley said in an even tone.

"What, you can't be serious." Ashley exclaimed.

"Can you do it or not?" Riley said sternly. There was a pregnant silence between the three of them.

"Yeah, we can do it." Chicko replied.

Just then the rocks that the three were hiding behind rose off the ground and they saw Deoxys hovering there, it's a body giving off an aura of power and its eyes looked as if they were burning with purple flame.

"Ok as soon as I've got his attention you two go handle Indra." Riley told the two pokegirl's seconds before the spikes on hand changed into three blades like claws and lunged at Deoxys.

* * *

Whilst Riley was engaged with Black Deoxys, Chicko and Ashley were trying to figure out a plan to deal with Indra who continued to launched Flamethrowers and Focus Blast's at them.

"This isn't working." Ashley said as she just dodged another glowing sphere of energy.

Chicko stared at Indra, trying to find anything that could help her and Ashley against the fire/fighting type and hopefully free her from Deoxys's control. "Maybe I could…"

""Maybe I could" what?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe I could use my psychic ability to snap her out of it." Chicko said.

"Can you really do that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know Deoxys is powerful and for all I know entering Indra's mind might put me back under his control again." Chicko replied, "However I'm not sure we have any other option."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, "That's a pretty big risk."

"I'm aware of that; it depends on Riley doing his part as well." Chicko said in a cool tone, "If he can keep Deoxys's attention I might stand a better chance of freeing Indra."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, keep Indra occupied whilst I use my power to enter her mind and then keep her busy." Chicko replied as she and her mate avoided another Flamethrower.

"Alright but make it quick hon, if I get hit by Close Combat or Focus Blast I'm done. Then again if I get hit by Blast Burn I'm also done." Ashley replied.

"Oh, if she kills you then can I have your DVD collection." Chicko said with a sly grin.

"You'll get a knuckle sandwich if you make another joke like that." Ashley retorted, "Now if you'll excuse me, here goes nothing."

She then began launching multiple Shadow Balls at Indra putting the fire type on the defensive; whilst this was happening Chicko was focusing her powers and reaching out with her mind and joining it with Indra's in hopes of snapping her out of Deoxys's control.

* * *

Not far away Riley had his hands full with Deoxys, the space farer kept shifting between its different forms making things difficult for him. Just then Deoxys was able to land a blow on Riley with its Super Power sending him flying before crashing to the ground.

Letting out a groan Riley looked up and found Deoxys hovering over him charging up a Psycho Boost, although he hated to admit it looked like he was done, there was no way for him to escape this time with nothing left to do but await the final blow.

However it seemed lady luck had other plans. A large blast of energy struck Deoxys knocking his aside. Looking round Riley saw standing not too far away was a familiar looking person, police Captain Fang.

"Fang, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I could say the same about you; this area is off limits to the public." Fang retorted, he then turned his attention to Deoxys, "Let me guess this is the root of all our current problems?"

"Yeah, this is the thing that kidnapped Chicko and Ashley and placed them under some kind of mind control." Riley said as he got up, "We freed them but now he's got Indra under his control."

"Is that so." Fang said, he then slipped off his both his trench coat and suit jacket before loosening his tie, "Now laddie you've got quite a list of charges against you, breaking and entering, vandalism and destruction of privet property, kidnap, trespassing and of course wasting my time. In the name of the law I'm placing you under arrest. Now are you going to turn yourself in quietly or not?"

Deoxys glared at the policed officer as it charged up another Zap Cannon, Fang let out a grunt, "Figured as much, fine then we'll do this the hard way. Alright get a taste of this."

In the blink of an eye Fang vanished just in time to avoid Deoxys's attack only to reappear ramming his shoulder into the space dwellers torso, his mouth filled with fiery energy, "That was my Extreme Speed, now let's see how you like my Fire Fang."

He then sank his teeth into Deoxys's shoulder causing the space fearer to groan in pain. Deoxys's eyes flared as it released a bust of psychic energy that threw Fang back however the officer was able to land on his feet.

"Heat Wave…" a torrent of super heated air was exhaled from Fangs mouth, Deoxys quickly shifted to its defence form to minimalise the damage it took. What Deoxys could not defend against was the Metal Claw attack by Riley which struck the space fearer in the back.

Riley then used his Extreme Speed to dash to Fangs side, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You really think I'm just gonna let you and your girlfriend run around doing what you like." Fang retorted, "I've called for backup before arriving so we need to hold this thing until it arrives."

Whilst they were talking Deoxys slipped back to its attack form and charged up another Psycho Boost. Seeing this Riley and Fang prepared their own attacks.

"Hyper Beam…"/"Dragon Pulse…" A small orb of energy appeared in Fangs mouth which he then fired as a beam of energy whilst Riley created another orb of green energy which he fired. The three attacks collided creating a large bust of light.

* * *

Chicko found herself in a strange landscape; the whole place looked like a battlefield with the ruins of buildings and large pot holes covering the ground. Still there was something familiar about this place.

'_No time for that, I need to find Indra,'_ Chicko mentally told herself, stretching out with her mind Chicko began searching for the fire type. Through the chaos she reached out and found something, it was rather faint but it was there.

Walking through the streets of the ruined city Chicko followed her senses letting them guide her till came across a fenced off area with a ruined gate, passing through it and looking round she saw a sign and the words written upon it made everything clear.

"This is the city park, then that means this ruined placed is some kind of construct of our home. All the damage must because of Deoxys's intrusion."

With this revelation Chicko began running, as she did the presence grew stronger until she came across the children's play area. Seated upon one of the swings was a Chimchar with red ribbon on its head dressed in yellow t-shirt as well as a pair of shorts.

Just then Chicko felt something wet and looking down saw she was standing in a puddle with her reflection staring back at her, only instead of seeing a mint green Espeon she found herself looking at grey furred Eevee who appeared to be a few years older than the fire type on the swings.

'_Indra, I remember this is just like it was when we met for the first time.' _Chicko thought as she looked back up at Indra. "Indra."

Indra looked up and saw the young Chicko staring back at her, "Chi, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Chicko replied, "It took me some time but I'm here."

"But how, how are you here?"

"I'm psychic, or rather I was psychic." Chicko said, she then walked over at sat on the swing beside Indra's. "What's happened here?"

"He came and he destroyed everything." Indra replied.

"You mean Deoxys?" Chicko asked.

"Yeah, he reduced me to this and I couldn't do anything." Indra said, she turned her gaze to the floor, "Chi, I'm scared. This is one fight I don't know I can win"

"I know me to." Chicko replied, "But maybe that's a good thing, after all fear exists to be conquered."

Indra looked over and saw Chicko reaching out towards her, "And maybe you can't beat Deoxys by yourself, I know I can't. However if I can free you from his control like you did for me and Ashley, I'd say that's a pretty good days work." Chicko said.

Indra stared at her friend, a smile appeared on Indra's face, "Yeah I guess I did didn't I."

She then reached out and took Chicko's hand, as she took it there was a small flash of light and when it died away both Chicko and Indra were back to normal.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Indra told her companion.

"Sounds good." Chicko replied.

* * *

Back in the outside world Ashley was doing here best to hold off the possessed Indra and protect Chicko's body whilst she was in Indra's head doing her best to free the fire/fighting type from Deoxys's control.

Indra's body began irradiating heat before firing a Blast Burn attack which knocked Ashley to the ground, breathing heavily Ashley looked up at Indra who appeared to be charging up another Focus Blast. Closing her eyes Ashley waited for the final blow, _'Chi, I'm sorry…'_

However it never came, instead Indra clamped her hands to her head and let out a cry of pain and a dark aura radiated off her. This lasted for a few seconds before it vanished and Indra collapsed to the ground.

"Indra…" Ashley quickly got to her feet and was about to check her friend when a groan caught her attention and looking over saw that Chicko was stirring.

"Chi, hon. Are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"I've felt better." Chicko replied, "What about Indra, is she ok?"

"I was about to check on her, when you stirred." Ashley replied, the pair then dashed over to Indra's side and checked her out.

"Indra, Indra are you ok?" Chicko cried out as she shook the female Infernape, as she did Indra began to stir.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Indra said groggily as she tried to sit up. Both Chicko and Ashley couldn't help but smile at this.

"How do you feel?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing a bullet to the temple couldn't cure." Indra replied, she then looked over at Chicko, "Thanks, y'know for freeing me."

"Call it even for Ash and me." Chicko replied.

Just then a large explosion rocked the area which caught everyone off guard but also served to bring them back to the situation at hand, looking over they saw Riley and Fang still engaged in battle with Deoxys.

"Riley, I can't believe almost forgot he was still fighting that thing." Indra said as she slapped herself.

"Wait, isn't that Blaise's brother? What's he doing here?" Ashley wondered aloud.

"Never mind that, we better go and help them out." Chicko said firmly.

The three Pokegirls then dashed over to help their friend.

* * *

Back with Riley and Fang, the pair was trying their hardest to hold off Deoxys. Their opponent was powerful and the two of them were beginning to grow tired.

'_Damn, don't know just how much longer I can keep this up.'_ Riley thought as he paused to catch his breath, he didn't have time to wonder as Deoxys made to strike at him with its Super Power attack.

Riley managed to dodge out of the way seconds before the attack would have smashed him into the ground. Riley then lunged at the space farer with his Metal Claw causing Deoxys to dodge backward to avoid the attack, when it did this Fang took his chance and jumped onto its back.

His jaws burning with fiery energy, Fang drove his teeth into Deoxys's shoulder causing it to let out a cry of pain. Its eyes burning with hate Deoxys released a burst of psychic energy which threw Fang off.

"Riley!!!" a voice called out and looking round both Riley and Fang saw Chicko, Ashley and Indra running towards them.

"Are you two ok?" Ashley asked.

"I'm exhausted; we have to end this quickly." Riley replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, why don't we all hit him with our strongest attacks, I doubt even Deoxys could survive a combined attack from all of us." Indra said.

"Sounds good to me." Fang replied. As the group were interacting talking Deoxys began charging up another Psycho Boost.

"Quick, everyone down." Riley told them, he then charged up an Aura Sphere. He then lunged forward and slammed his attack it Deoxys's creating a burst of energy, "Now!!" Riley yelled.

"You heard the man," Fang said, "Hyper Beam…"

"Blast Burn…"

"Dark Pulse…"

"Psychic…"

"Dragon Pulse…"

The fivesome unleashed their most powerful attacks at Deoxys creating another large explosion so large the space farer was consumed by it.

"Alright we did it." Ashley cheered. Riley and Chicko however didn't seem to share her enthusiasm, the two of them watched as the light and dust from the explosion began to die away.

When it did was a nasty shock in store for the fivesome: Deoxys, in its defence form, was still floating there albeit severely wounded.

"What, how's that possible?" Fang exclaimed, just then a beeping was heard and reaching into his pants pocket pulled out his phone, "What is it?"

There was silence for a few moments as Fang listened to what the person on the other end was telling him, "Got it."

"Come on, we're pulling back." he told the others.

"What?" Chicko exclaimed.

"By backup is here, we're to pull out and regroup with them." Fang told them.

However before anyone could act the ground cracked open and dozens of the glowing green crystals were revealed. Deoxys floated over to the crystals and began absorbing more of their energy using it to speed up its regeneration.

Seeing this Riley knew that this would mean Deoxys that would continue its attack, the crystals would continue to fuel it whilst he and the others would grow weaker as the battle dragged on. Steeling his resolve Riley jumped into the crack and placed his paws on the crystals and began absorbing its energy.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Indra cried out.

"Indra, I want to thank you for being my friend." Riley told the female Infernape.

"Riley!" "Fang, take the girls and get out of here. Regroup with the forces whilst I use all my power to hold this thing off."

"You're crazy!!" Fang exclaimed.

"Just go, I'll hold his off." Riley retorted.

"Fine, come on lets go." Fang told the three Pokewomen.

"What, you can't be serious!!!" Indra retorted, but before she could do anything else Fang grabbed hold of her and began dragging her off, "Hey let me go…"

Fang, with a complaining Indra in tow, lead Chicko and Ashley away. As they did both Deoxys and Riley began charging up their respective energies, Deoxys charged up another Psycho Boost and Riley with his Aura Sphere.

* * *

Back with Chicko and the others, Indra elbowed Fang in the face which resulted in loosening his grip which allowed her to slip away and began running back to where Riley was.

"Indra, get back here." Ashley called out but Indra just ignored her, "Damnit."

"Come on." Chicko told the others as she ran after the female fire type.

Riley and Deoxys glared at one another, he then charged at the space farer his powered up Aura Sphere held out in front of him.

Once more the two Pokémon's attacks collided with one another; at the same moment Indra and the two other Pokegirls arrived as the two opposing energies creating a blinding light that was painful to anyone who looked at it. The force of the two attacks created a burst of energy that threw them backwards.

When the light died away there was no trace of either the Deoxys or Riley.

"Riley…" Indra groaned as she got back up, "RILEY!!!!!!"

* * *

Three days had passed since the night Deoxys had arrived and the battle on the mountain had taken place, in that time the police and had searched the entire mountain as well as the surrounding area but could find no trace of either Deoxys or Riley.

After a short stay in a local hospital Chicko and Ashley were forced to move in with Chicko's mother until the damage Deoxys had done to their home could be repaired, fortunately the incurrence company had been willing to write it off as vandalism and were willing to pay for the damage. Chicko suspected that Fang had somehow had a hand in that.

As for Indra she was in pretty rough shape, the loss of her friend left a pretty big hole inside and she didn't know what to do with herself.

There had been a small memorial serves which everyone who had known Riley turned out for. As the priest gave the eulogy rain started to fall, as if heaven was weeping along with her, eventually the serves ended and the crowd's dispersed until only Indra, Ashley and Chicko remained.

The three of them stood before the newly filled grave, which was empty since there was no body to fill it, in silent reverence. Around them the rain continued to fall, it was the only sound as it fell upon the earth. Even if any other three girls wanted to say anything it instantly died as if washed away by the rain.

They weren't sure on just how long they stayed there, minutes…hours but soon enough Chicko knew she and Ashley had to leave. She was about to tell her mate so when she noticed something, the rain was no longer falling on them, _'Did it stop?'_

Looking about herself Chicko saw something incredible, "Ashley, Indra you have to see this."

Roused from their state of quiet reflection by Chicko's call both Ashley and Indra looked about themselves to try and spot what the shiny psychic type had indicated when they saw it, surrounding them was an dome of energy which sheltered the three of them as the rain continued to fall against it.

"What is this?" Ashley wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Chicko replied, "But this energy it feels like…aura."

Indra's heart skipped a beat when Chicko said this, and yet at the same moment for the first time in three days she felt something other than sadness, "Riley…"

Fin

* * *

AN: with that this, particualy long one shot is fini. This is something I wrote for another member of this sight Ninetalesuk who also has an account on Devinat Art where you can find short bio's on all his character minus the ones created for this story. Anyway that's me done, I don't know if I'll be writing another one of these but then again you never know. Please leave feedback cos I really want to know what everyone thought of this. Pokemon is a product of Game Freak and Nintendo. All characters, with the exception of Indra, Riley, Fang and Black Deoxys, belong to Ninetalesuk's.


End file.
